Cuban 800
"One of the most shitty aircraft of all time, with a Cuban 800 you are buying a piece of shit which can be easily exploded thanks to it's rusty engines that blows you up as soon as you take off. These planes were made of shit. Plus $240,000 you can't exactly modify the plane into whatever you want, so your money will be wasted - It's our pleasure anyhow." -Description The Western Company Cuban 800 is a old, rusty plane featured in GTA 5 that sells a shitty performing aircraft for a ridiculously high price. The plane itself is crappy, and it's unsure why many still love to buy it despite it's crappy performance. Design The plane itself is all rusty, and shitty of course. It was designed so badly that the doors lead to the propellers, which will eventually be spinning on either take off, flying or landing. The body was so rusty it became so flammable until it co-operates with the already-rusty engines to burn and explode the plane up, killing the player mid-air. The lazy developers even stole it's design from the Cessna 310. It was available in three variants. One is purely all black, great for flying around at night before being crashed because it lacks brightness. Another variant is the disgusting mix of red and white, looking like a clown's plane. Well, don't expect too much from this shitty game. The third variant was the common one, which was in white and old blue, and at least, it looks much better than the previous red-and-white variant. Performance The engines are rusty and made up of another reaon why it will explode. The rusty engines overheat themselves until one start to burn, that is, if the play er decided to fly it around Los Santos. Otherwise, even if it's for a leisure, slow flight, the engines are rusty and naturally weak, so it cannot give the player speed, maneuverability and just about any other good functions normal planes have. The propellers are the only thing that flies this plane. If one engine encounter a little bit of temporary fail, the whole plane will just fails to fly, causing the player to crash. Locations * Can be bought for $240,000. * Can be found at Sandy Shores Airfield. * Trevor owns one, but it's all black. Trivia * During the beta version of GTA 5, the Cuban 800 was intended to be sold at $32,000. However, the developers really wanted to piss everyone off because it's their pleasure anyhow. So, they changed the price from $32,000 to $240,000, and that they also think that the price of some items in GTA 5 was too low, being very eager to change the price to a high one and enjoy watching everyone getting pissed off. * The plane's shitty structure, performance and handling made this plane nearly unable to cap flying while upside down. * It can drop bombs in several missions. By bombs, it is drugs actually. * Trevor is shitty, that's why he owns one. * Sometimes, when buying this plane, it can come with different colors including black and white.